Knowing your Destiny
by phoenix flight58
Summary: Aang soon thinks of Katara's future and finally decides to get her some rare flowers.oneshot. AangKatara.


_**Knowing your Destiny**_

_Based on the episode: "The Fortuneteller"( from Avatar: The Last Airbender)_

_**Summary**: Aang, Katara and Sokka discover a village where the village people are all _

_reliant on Aunt Wu, a famous fortuneteller who predicts the future of people who ask for _

_her advice. When they finally get a glimpse of their future, Aang is still troubled at what _

_his fortune really meant and if he is really the powerful bender who will marry Katara _

_so he tries to get a rare flower which is known as a panda-lily but as he reaches the top of the volcano, he discovers that the volcano will soon erupt and thay are all in grave _

_danger. A sequel based on the episode "The Fortuneteller"._

_Aang and Katara are busy fixing their camp beside a lake while Sokka is trying to catch _

_a very annoying fish with his fishing pole. Sokka suddenly notices that the string in his _

_pole was gone and finds it in the hands of Aang already made into a necklace._

"_Aang! How will I catch a fish with this fishing pole when you already tangled up the _

_string that was attached to it!" Sokka shouted. _

" _I did not destroy it! I wove it to make a necklace for Katara, to replace the one she _

_lost." Aang replied._

" _You made that for me! Thanks Aang!" Katara said as she wore the necklace._

" _Your welcome!" Aang answered. _

_As Katara tries on the necklace and wears it on her neck, Aang suddenly sees her in a _

_completely new light. But he gets disappointed when Katara is still unknowing that he _

_likes her and that she only sees him as a really good friend and like Momo._

_They continue their journey to the village… seeing that what the village fortuneteller is _

_really true after they meet an old man. As they reach the house of Aunt Wu in the village _

_Katara goes first and Sukko and Aang are left in the waiting room._

_Aang is obviously worried about what fortune Katara might get so he asks for Sokka's _

_opinion on what the two women might be talking about._

"_Sokka, what will the two be talking about?" Aang asked._

_Sokka replied, " Dull and boring stuff , love, who she's going to marry, how many _

_babies she's going to have, dumb stuff like that."_

"_What! I need to know what will happen." Aang thinks to himself. _

"_Um, Sokka I need to go to the bathroom for a while." Aang said so he could get a_

_glimpse of what the two women will be talking about. _

_After a talk of cosmetics between Katara and Aunt Wu, Katara received her fortune._

_The fortuneteller said, " Katara, you will marry a powerful bender someday." _

_Aang heard this and was delighted because he is the Avatar, which is definitely a _

_powerful bender._

_Sokka receives a fortune of pain and anguish, most of them self-inflicted. So Sokka's _

_belief that fortunetelling is nonsense increases. Aunt Wu chooses a fortunetelling which _

_involves looking at the cracks of bones to tell Aang's fortune. But as Aang throws the _

_bone into the fire, the fire grew bigger and the bone shattered into pieces. _

" _You will be involved in a great battle between the forces of good and evil and it will _

_involve the war between the different nations." Aunt Wu said. _

" _I already know that but did it say anything about love?" Aang asked the fortuneteller._

_So Aang wouldn't get disappointed because she did not see anything involving love in _

_his fortune, She grabs a piece of bone and tells him, "Trust your heart and you will be _

_with the one you love."_

_The whole village believes in Aunt Wu's predictions, so they all have no doubts her _

_prediction that the volcano wouldn't erupt this year._

_When Katara goes by, Katara remains oblivious to his feelings so Aang goes around _

_the village after a failed attempt to tell Katara what he felt for her and sees a girl holding _

_a panda-lily hugging the person who gave it to her._

"_That's it! A panda-lily!" Aang thought to himself._

_Aang decides to get Katara a panda-lily on the rim of the volcano with Sokka, but _

_when they reach the mountain, they discovered that the volcano was indeed going to _

_erupt._

"_We have to warn the villagers before it's too late." Sokka said hurriedly._

" _Sokka, wait!" Aang shouted as he took a couple of Panda-lilies and hid it in his bag._

_They rushed back to town to tell everyone what they just saw but no one believed them_

_Because they have complete confidence in Aunt Wu's predictions._

_Knowing that Aunt Wu is the only person who everyone will listen to, Aang decides to_

_Get her cloud reading book. Using the book, Aang and Katara manipulated the clouds _

_With a combination of Airbending and Water bending. Then they convinced Aunt Wu to_

_Make a second reading, which now tells her that the volcano is going to erupt so Aang _

_And Sokka, with the help of the village's Earthbenders, as anyone capable of digging _

_Made a giant trench around the village to redirect the lava._

_The volcano soon erupted and it spewed big amounts of lava. Lava filled the giant _

_trench but it didn't reach the village. The village was safe until…_

"_The lava it's going to overflow!" shouted Katara._

_Suddenly, Aang used his Airbending skills to unlesh a massive gust of wind to cool_

_the lava, solidifying it into a giant wall, impressing Sokka which lead him to say…_

" _Wow! I guess that kid is a really powerful bender after all" Sokka said looking _

_marvelously at what Aang has just done._

_Katara soon replied, " Um, what did you just say?"_

" _I said that I sometimes forget the powerful bender Aang really is" Sokka answered._

_Katara agrees and it yet surprised by Sokka's remark due to the prediction Aunt Wu _

_gave her._

"_Aang is indeed a powerful bender but is he the one I'm going to _

_marry someday?" Katara thought to herself._

_After the incident, Aang went to Katara to give her the rare flowers he picked before the _

_eruption._

"_Um, Katara, Sokka and I went to the rim of the volcano and I saw these flowers_

_on the rim of the volcano so I picked some of them so I could give them to you…"_

_Aang said as he handed the bunch of flowers to Katara._

"_Are these the panda-lilies Aunt Wu was talking about? Thanks Aang! That's_

_very nice of you!" Katara said as she smelled the fragrance and marveled at the_

_beauty of the flowers._

"_Your welcome." Aang replied. _


End file.
